


金妮的幻想

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 金妮进行着生动的幻想，而主角正是斯内普教授。他为什么觉得无法集中精神教学了？
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape/Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ginny's Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/636970) by tbird1965. 



第一章

金妮往坩埚里加了最后一样原料，顺时针搅拌了五次。她看向里面，笑着发现液体变成了完美的蔓长春花蓝色。她很满意结果，拿起魔杖，对魔药施了一道止沸咒。她环视着教室，发现她又比其他同学提前很久完成任务。很多人还在切原料，另一些人则一脸困惑地看着坩埚。她不知道是因为她多年在厨房帮她妈妈的忙，还是天生就喜欢熬药，她似乎总能比所有人提前完成任务，结果也很成功。她打了个哈欠，放低身体，用手撑着下巴。魔药课是她今天的最后一节课，她低头看了看表，发现还有四十二分钟才下课，然后她就会拥有自由的周末。她看向教室前方，眼神落在了西弗勒斯·斯内普教授——魔药大师的身上。他看着学生们忙于冒着热气的坩埚，优雅细长的手指似乎在爱抚他的桦木魔杖。

她不记得自己什么时候开始对斯内普教授产生幻想的。是在六年级中期？战争结束了，黑魔王被打败了。斯内普的真实本性被公之于众，他对莉莉的忠诚好几个星期都是《预言家日报》的头版故事。金妮尽可能搜集了与这个话题有关的所有文章，读得津津有味，他如此深爱那个女人，她觉得这真是一个迷人又悲伤的爱情故事。她还发现，她和他所爱的女人有一个共同的生理特征：火红的头发。

金妮和哈利曾经尝试重燃他们的爱情，但是，名声和成年生活令哈利不是很想女学生谈恋爱，所以他们分手了，承诺还是会做朋友。

金妮回到霍格沃茨，结束她的七年级，她对黑发魔药大师的着迷变成了全面爆发的痴迷。他那富有磁性的天鹅绒男中音总是会让她背脊颤抖。她现在百无聊赖地坐在魔药课堂上，她发现自己又沉浸在生动的白日梦中，梦里有一个赤裸的西弗勒斯·斯内普。

“嗯，金妮。”他用长指抚摸着她的发丝，低沉的声音在胸腔中隆隆作响。“感觉太好了。”她几乎能用舌头感觉到他阴茎的血管和起伏。她的嘴在天鹅绒一般的顶端移动，她深吸一口气，吸入这个男人的的精华之气，带有一丝柑橘和薄荷的味道。她用舌头舔着他的阴茎，抬头看着他的脸。通常严肃的表情变得柔和了，表明他得到了强烈的快感，她用嘴不断舔着他，他的眼神失了焦距。她紧紧握住他，抚摸着他，舔弄着他，直到他爆发出来，将略带咸味的精液充满她的口腔。

“其实比那个大。”一个低沉的男中音在她耳中说，他的声音十分轻柔，只有她能听到。

金妮震惊地瑟缩着，吓了一跳。他离得很近，她的肩膀碰到了他的腹部。他将左手撑在她的桌上，黑袍像一道帘子一样披在他们身上。他轻轻拿起她的手，按在他的裤子前面，金妮的呼吸停滞了。她能感觉到他坚硬的阴茎在她手下搏动，充满渴望。他让她的手抚摸着他的勃起，她抬起头，发现他闭着眼睛，舌头轻轻舔着上唇。他睁开眼睛，低头看着她，将手覆上她的手，用力攥了攥。

“我射的时候也喜欢拽一拽它。”他重重叹了口气，松开了她的手。“我们需要谈谈，韦斯莱小姐。请你课后留下来。”他转身离开了，长袍在身后飘荡。

金妮刚刚碰过他的手掌似乎烧了起来，她的大脑一片混乱。 _刚刚到底发生了什么？他把她的手放在了他的阴茎上吗？他知道她在想什么？到底怎么回事？_ 她看着其他学生慢慢离开教室，双手不由颤抖起来。金妮紧张地坐在原处，等待即将发生的事情。教室空了之后，她看了一眼教室前面。斯内普教授坐在讲桌后，默默打量着她，许久之后，他站了起来。“请跟我来。”

金妮滑下凳子，立刻拿起书包，跟着斯内普教授走出教室，拐进一个狭窄的走廊。他在一扇华丽的门前停下，挥了挥魔杖，然后推开门，让到一边，好让她先进去。金妮环顾了一下房间。这里显然是一间客厅，有三面墙边都放着高及天花板的落地书架。剩下那面墙边放着舒适的沙发和椅子。“我们在哪儿？”她喃喃道，转了一小圈，想把整个房间都看清楚。

“我的住处。”他说。金妮吃惊地睁大了眼睛，看着他脱掉长袍和一直穿着的外套，挂在旁边的衣钩上。灵巧的手指解开脖子上的黑领结，露出了苍白的喉咙。“请坐。”他说，疲惫地倒在了沙发上。

金妮觉得她好像进入了一个梦境，她蹑手蹑脚地慢慢穿过房间，坐在空椅子上，盯着面前的黑发男人。

斯内普深吸了一口气，用手摸了摸肌肉发达的大腿。“韦斯莱小姐，你有一种非常独特而强大的天赋。”他说，用黑曜石般的眼睛看着她。“我肯定你没有发觉的天赋。”

金妮睁大了眼睛，但是她没有说话。

“我只能通过理论推断，你是在一年级被黑魔王附身时获得了这个天赋。”

“你在说什么？”她沙哑地低声说。

“你很熟悉大脑封闭术和摄神取念吧？”

她慢慢点了点头。

“摄神取念有一个分支。甚至很少有人意识到，这种能力可以将一个人的思想和视觉影像投射给接收者。”

“你是说……”震惊和尴尬令她满脸通红。

“你坐在我的课堂上时，你的所有幻想和情色画面都直接投射到了我的脑海里。”他叹了口气，又揉了揉大腿，一只手拂过撑起的裤子。“我必须说，韦斯莱小姐，你的想象力丰富得吓人。我曾经尝试阻挡这些影像，但没有成功。我从没见过投射能力这么强的人，甚至黑魔王也不如你。”他悲伤地看了她一眼。“所以我发现我不知道该怎么办了。我只知道事情不能继续这样下去。我请求你别再那样想我了，但是不管出于什么原因，你被我所吸引，我或许比任何人都知道，要控制这些想法和感情有多难，尤其是你的热情和欲望都没有得到满足。我可以教你控制这种天赋，但是可能需要几个月的时间，而我没有这个时间。你影响了我的教学能力，韦斯莱小姐。”他快速地说。“我的阴茎硬得发疼，我没法集中精力教学，而丢下一教室无人看管的傻瓜和容易挥发的魔药，逃到我的储藏室去手淫，这样既不谨慎，也不专业。”

“你是说你……”金妮坐直身体，睁大了眼睛，她想起他好几次莫名其妙地从教室里消失，几分钟之后又满脸通红地出现，有些气喘吁吁。“哦，梅林。”她的脑海里立刻浮现出斯内普教授靠在他的储藏室门上，握住阴茎，抚摸着……

“对！韦斯莱小姐！”他大声叫道，把她从幻想里拽了出来。他仰头靠在沙发上，一只手发狂地揉着勃起的部位。“请你停止。我求你了，趁我像一年级新生那样弄到裤子里之前。”

“对不起。”她叫道，抹掉脑海中的色情画面，将注意力放在这位性欲勃发的魔药教授同样色情的画面上。

“所以……”他喘着粗气，用低沉的声音说，极力想恢复镇定。“我不知道该如何解决这个问题，但是我也不能继续保持现状。所以……”他停顿了一下，又深吸了一口气。“我决定把我自己提供给你。”

“把你自己提供给我？”她重复道，困惑地皱起了眉头。

“或许如果你亲身经历了长久以来的幻想，就会消除一些神秘感，你会发现没有必要一直想它。鉴于我看到的画面，我相信你不是处女……”他停了下来，对她扬起了眉毛。她摇摇头，默认了他的话。“很好，至少我不必觉得我偷了你的贞洁。如果我们……”他停顿了一下，恼火地摇了摇头，“……在一起，或许你能把我从你的幻想里解救出来，这样我们就能继续各自的生活。我意识到，这或许不是最好的解决方案，但是，如我之前所说，我想不出来更好的办法。”

“所以你是说我可以……”

“对我随心所欲，韦斯莱小姐。”

金妮困惑地看着沙发上的男人。他展开双臂，掌心向上，仿佛要奉献自己。“你曾经……”她吞吞吐吐地说，“……跟学生在一起过吗？”

“做爱？没有。”他摇了摇头。

“你想过和学生做爱吗？”

“我是一个单身男性，由于工作限制，被迫过着独身生活。我的身边总是有即将成年的年轻女性。我当然会时不时沉迷于古怪的幻想之中。我既不是圣人，也不是修道士，我也从来没说过自己是圣人或修道士。我和别的男人一样，也会被美丽的乳房和圆润的屁股所影响。”他皱着眉头停了下来。“但是在我多年的教学生涯中，我的欲望从未如此明确地集中于一个特定的学生身上。”

“因为我长得像她。”金妮轻声说，垂下了目光。

“也许吧。”他叹了口气。“也许是因为六个月里，我的脑海里充斥着我的阴茎在你漂亮而粉嫩的嘴唇之间抽插的画面。或者我的手抚摸着你的乳房，我的舌头舔弄着你的乳头，我个人最喜欢的一幕是你四肢着地跪在我面前，我的阴茎在你迷人的屁股之间抽插。”

他描述她生动的性幻想时，金妮红了脸，一股热流涌到了下身。

看到她脸上的红晕，斯内普教授扬起了嘴角。“如我之前所说，韦斯莱小姐，你拥有异常生动而有力量的想象力。”他的声音低沉而性感，让她打了个哆嗦。“我不禁想知道，你双腿之间的毛发是不是如你的想象中那样柔软。”

“所以我可以……”

“你可以做任何事情，让你不再对我产生幻想。”

她沉默地坐在那里，打量着他，脑海里闪过无数念头。他坐在她面前，身着白衬衫，脸庞泛红，因为欲望而绷紧了裤子，看上去十分性感。‘但他是我的教授，我的老师。学生不能和老师发生性关系。’

“你已经成年了，韦斯莱小姐。虽然不鼓励，但也没有规定禁止教师和适龄学生之间的关系。如果我们小心谨慎，就不会有问题。”

‘没有问题？’她想，担心地咬着下唇。‘你说得倒容易。’

“恰恰相反，这对我来说根本不是一个容易的决定。”

“你能不能别那么做。”她生气地说。“暂时假装你不知道我在想什么，让我考虑一会儿。”

“是你在投射给我，韦斯莱小姐。但是我可以……保持沉默。”

“谢谢你。”她叹了口气。‘我现在想到哪里了，哦，对了，他是老师，我是学生，但是他说得对，我已经成年了，我可以做我想做的事，跟我想要的人在一起，梅林啊，他看起来很性感，我很想要他，但是他比我大很多。谁在乎呢？年纪大意味着更有经验，让我们面对现实吧，哈利的性能力真的很一般，他的阴茎甚至在裤子里都能感觉到又大又硬。如果我再也没有这种机会呢？但是如果他肏我的时候还想着莉莉呢？他是真的想要我，还是他只是想要一个长得像莉莉的人。哦，谁在乎呢，他太性感了……’

“好吧。”她说，她的声音听起来很奇怪。“我们应该怎么开始？”

“你过来一些可能会比较好。我很大，不过我的大也是有限的。”

金妮皱着眉头，慢慢站了起来。“你刚才在开玩笑吗？”

“那是我的本意，不过你非要问的话，显然发挥得不好。”他抬头看着她，露出了性感的坏笑。

“不。”她摇了摇头，试探地走近了他。“我从没听过你开玩笑。”

“嗯。”他咕哝了一声，伸出手，用手指轻轻抚摸着她的胳膊。“作为黑魔王和邓布利多的间谍，我的工作不利于愚蠢或即兴的幽默表达。”他握住她的手指，把她拽了过去。

“现在呢？”她攥紧他的手，慢慢跨坐在他的腿上，双腿搭在他的两边。

“现在呢？”他打量着她的身体，然后看向她的眼睛。“我现在发现自己非常不擅长建立亲密的人际关系。当你大半辈子都在对周围的人隐藏你的真实本性……”他悲伤地叹了口气。

“很难改变。”她轻声说，用手捧住了他的脸颊。他点点头，转过头温柔地吻了吻她的手心。“你孤独吗？”

“有时会。”他嘶哑地轻声说，她吻了一下他的嘴唇时，他的声音变成了轻柔的呻吟。他低下头，看着她的手指慢慢滑下他的白衬衫，解开每颗纽扣，露出他白皙的胸膛。

“告诉我，西弗勒斯。”她着重念着他的名字，手指落在他的腰间，慢慢拽着他的腰带。“你是那种射完一次就结束睡觉，还是……”她在他的嘴唇两边各吻了一下。她解开他的裤子纽扣时，他深吸了一口气。“可以做上一整晚？”

“还没人抱怨过我的持久度。”他吼道，双手轻轻抚摸着她的屁股。“怎么了？你打算对我做什么？”

“什么都做。”她嘶嘶地说，俯身热烈地吻着他的嘴唇，同时伸出手，释放了他的勃起。


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章**

“怎么了？你打算对我做什么？”

“什么都做。”她嘶嘶地说，俯身热烈地吻着他的嘴唇，同时伸出手，慢慢释放了他胀痛的勃起，他发出了呻吟。

“你比我想象中要大。”她贴着他的嘴唇喃喃道，低头看着他的阴茎，她的手温柔地由下至上抚摸着他。

他也顺着她的目光看去，声音因为快感而变得沙哑。“你不知道让我保持沉默这么久有多难。”他抬起头，露出性感的坏笑。“如果你要在你的幻想中对我做坏事的话，你至少应该对我公平点。”

“你说得对。”她揶揄道，捏了捏他的龟头，然后将手撸到了根部。“我对你一点都不公平，对吗？”她俯下身，在他脸上落下轻柔的吻。

“对，不公平。”他呻吟道，将手指伸进她的发丝中，舌头探入她的口中。她继续探索和爱抚他的阴茎时，他的吻变得越来越急切。“啊……韦斯……金妮，这种感觉太好了。”他吼道，仰头靠在沙发上，发出了呻吟，她的手快速套弄着，更加关注顶端柔嫩的皮肤。

“但是……”

“但是如果你继续这样做，我们还没开始就会结束了。”

“为什么？”她取笑道，松开手，舔了舔手掌，然后又继续抚摸他。她的手又湿又热，他呻吟了起来。“你要射了吗？”

“快了。”他喘息着说。

“所以我才问你一个晚上能来几次。”她微微松开手中的阴茎，用拇指涂抹着顶端吐出的前精。“你最好的成绩是什么？”

“一个人还是和别人一起？”她的手指现在若有若无地触碰着他的阴茎，虽然他的睾丸感觉很肿胀，沉甸甸的，因为想要射精的欲望而痛苦地搏动，但他不再觉得他随时要射出来了。

“都说。”她咯咯笑着，温柔地吻着他的嘴唇。

“一个人，六次，和别人是四次，但是我得提醒你，那次不是我想停下来的。”

“你把她累坏了吗？”她坏笑着说，攥紧了他，用力地抚摸他，然后松开了她的手。短暂的刺激令他发出了嘶嘶声。

“可以这么说吧。”他的声音低沉沙哑，她的手指继续玩弄他滚烫的肉棒时，他不由自主地绷紧了臀部。

金妮认真看着他的脸，又舔了舔手掌，然后用又湿又滑的手握住了他的阴茎。她套弄着他，抚摸着他，他颤抖地闭上了眼睛。金妮换了一种方式，攥住他的顶端，迅速揉弄。他紧紧抓着她的屁股，他的屁股有节奏地向上顶着她抚弄的手。金妮看着他因为快感而变换的表情，下身不由抽搐着，涌起一股热流。她现在疯狂地套弄着他，能感觉到他的阴茎在她的手中抽搐、胀大，他在急促地喘着粗气。他呻吟着仰起头，热流涌入她的手中，落在了她的手腕和大腿上。金妮紧紧攥着他，上下撸动，又笑着让他射出了三股乳白色的粘稠液体。

“噢，停下。”他喘着气说，握住她的手腕，剧烈地颤抖着。他闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气，胸口猛烈起伏。她轻轻握住他疲软的阴茎，看着他慢慢从高潮中恢复过来。

“操。”他轻声说，伸出一只大手抓住她的后颈，把她拉到身边，深深地吻着她，他的舌头主宰着她的舌头，探索着她的每一寸口腔。

“等等。”她喘着气说，抓住了他正要掀开她衬衫下摆的手。

“怎么了？”他喘着气往后退了退，双手仍然紧抓着她的腰。

“去床上？”

他露出犹豫的表情，然后点点头，放开了她的腰。金妮从他腿上爬下来，看着他把半硬起来的阴茎塞回敞开的裤子里。他没有系上裤子，就抓住她的手，带着她穿过房间，来到一扇半开的门前。他推开门，往后退了退，让她先进去。

“这是你的卧室？”她走进他最私密的内室，几乎虔诚地说道。一张巨大的四柱带篷床占据了这个大房间，黑色的床帏被系了起来。她停在门口看着整个房间时，他将大手放在她的肩上，催促她往前走。他绕过她，走到床边，掀开厚重的被子，露出了浅蓝灰色的床单。“不是绿色？”她几不可闻地喃喃道。

“对，不是绿色。”他回答，回头看了她一眼。他脱掉已经解开的衬衫，坐在床边，伸出手，示意她过去。

金妮看了看他白皙而结实的胸膛，深吸了一口气，然后才往前走去，让他把她拉进了怀里。当她感到他的手在微微颤抖，看到他露出谨慎而忧虑的表情，她的紧张感也渐渐消失了。“你也紧张吗？”她问，深深地望着他的黑眼睛。

“有点。”他伸出一只大手，解开她的校服。“你不会改变主意吧？”

她使劲摇着头，看着他用灵活的手指解开那些小纽扣。

“很好。”他说，俯身温柔地吻着她，用手将她的衬衫一直褪到了手臂上。“真漂亮。”他柔声说，用手指摸着浅粉色胸罩两个罩杯之间的小蝴蝶结。他的手指滑过她的腹部，最后落在了百褶校裙的裙头，她的皮肤似乎着了火。他更用力地与她唇舌相缠，用手解开了她的裙子。她将双手撑在他宽阔的肩膀上，让自己保持平衡，从裙子里挣脱出来，将它踢到一边。

“嗯。”他轻声呻吟着，微微往后退了退，打量着她的身体。金妮红着脸，脱掉了鞋袜；她光着脚爬回床上，斜靠在他的身边，用手撑着脑袋。他回头看了她一眼，然后弯腰脱掉了靴子。她伸出一根手指，抚摸着他瘦削身体上突出的每块脊骨，他瑟缩了一下。他背对着她站起来，把裤子和内裤顺着大腿脱了下来。金妮看着他赤裸的身体，他在她旁边躺下，转过身来深深凝望着她的眼睛。“这和你想象的不完全一样。”他的脸涨得通红。

确实，他比她想象中要瘦得多，他厚重的教袍总给人一种很壮实的感觉；不过他虽然很瘦，却肌肉发达，轮廓分明。她抚摸着他的胸膛，手指在肚脐和腹部的黑色毛发之上流连，黑色毛发越往下越浓密，最终包围了他的阴茎。

她凑上前，轻轻吻了吻他的嘴唇。“这样更好。”

“更好。”他重复道，从喉咙深处发出了笑声。他翻过身，推着她仰面躺下，抬头看着他。“你真漂亮。”他说，用眼神和指尖轻轻抚摸着她赤裸的皮肤。“比你眼中的自己更漂亮。”她红了脸，他吻着她的嘴唇，再次用舌头品尝和探索。他将双手伸到她的背后，立刻解开了她的胸罩。金妮呻吟着，在他身下扭动着身体，他的嘴唇、舌头和牙齿探索着她的脖子、胸口和乳头。他含住一只乳头，用手指抚摸着她的大腿，一直来到她仍然穿着内裤的阴部。他用手掌和手指揉了揉潮湿的布料，低头看着她，他的眼神中混杂着好奇和惊讶。“你真的很想要我，对吗？”

金妮用力点着头，弓起后背，将发烫的阴部贴向他的手。“是的。”她呜咽道。“求求你。”斯内普笑了笑，继续用嘴探索着她的身体，同时温柔地挑逗着她的下体。他吻着她的腹部，跪坐在床上，抓住她的内裤，顺着双腿扯了下来。他吻着她的脚和脚踝，慢慢来到她的大腿，她发出的轻柔声音令他的阴茎更硬了。

“噢，操，西弗勒斯。”她叫道，将手指伸进了他的黑色长发，他舔着她的阴唇，用舌尖逗弄她的阴蒂。“我就知道你很擅长这个。”她喘着粗气，扭动着臀部，快感的浪潮刺激着她的神经末梢。“噢，求求你别停下，感觉太好了。”他用舌头摩擦着硬硬的阴蒂，她的手指与他的头发纠缠在一起，将他的脑袋固定在原处。“噢，对。”她嘶嘶地说，当他把一根细长的手指插入她紧致的穴里，轻轻抽插时，她猛地抬起了屁股。西弗勒斯的舌头和手指同时动作，听着她的叫声越来越急促，他知道她就要到了。她高潮的时候，他紧紧抓住她的屁股，想按住她，她的肌肉紧紧夹着他抽插的手指。“噢，操。”她气喘吁吁，脚趾都蜷了起来，肌肉颤抖着。感觉他覆在她身上时，她睁开了眼睛，他轻轻吻着她的脸，嘴唇上还沾着她的爱液。她张开双腿，感觉到他的龟头顶在她仍然敏感的下身。

“如果你有任何疑虑。”他绷紧下巴呻吟道。“现在可以说出来。”

“你现在能停下吗？”她抚摸着他的身体两侧和挺翘的屁股。

“不容易。但是如果你想让我停下，我就会停下。”他低头看着她，双臂微微颤抖，脸上既有欲望，也有犹豫。

“如果你现在要停下，我就对你念咒，你知道我也能做到。”她呻吟着，用力把他拽了过去。

“那我肯定不想让你对我念咒。”他笑着松了口气，低头温柔地吻她。

“那就快干我吧。”她叫道，用下身顶了顶他。

“真着急。”他笑着说，臀部用力，慢慢进入了她。“而且真紧。”他的笑声变成了呻吟，他在她又湿又热的身体里越陷越深。“梅林啊，金妮。”他喘着气说，把额头靠在她的肩上，沉浸在她包裹住他的阴茎这种不可思议的感觉中。

“哦，西弗勒斯。”他操弄着她，粗长的阴茎摩擦着她的阴蒂，她叫了起来。“我不敢相信这是真的。这是真实发生的事。”

“相信吧。”他吼道，他的大手紧紧抓住她，借用膝盖的力量在她体内抽插，臀部有节奏地律动着。金妮轻声呻吟着，迎合着他，他的阴茎每次摩擦她的阴蒂，都让她离爆发的边缘越来越近。她的眼皮后面闪着白光，脚趾也弯曲起来，她紧紧抓住他，达到了高潮。她倒在床上，喘着粗气，浑身颤抖，西弗勒斯在她的上方不断抽插，动作越来越快，越来越狂乱。“噢，金妮。”他呻吟道，有力地射进了她的体内，他的手指紧紧抓住她的屁股，绷直了身体，胳膊和后背的肌肉颤抖着。“嗯。”他叹了口气，半倒在她身上，喘着粗气。

“你还好吗？”她轻声说，双手抚摸着他汗湿的后背。

“嗯。”他呻吟道，抬起头随意吻了吻她的脸颊。“我好极了。”他翻身仰面躺下，望着天花板，胸膛剧烈起伏，呼吸逐渐恢复了正常。他转头看着红发女孩。“你还好吗？你突然变得很安静。”看到她沉思的表情，他眯起了眼睛。“你为什么那样看着我？你还没后悔吗？”

“没有。”她使劲摇了摇头。“没后悔。我就是在想……刚才……你在想我……还是……”她停了下来，看向别处，这个问题她说不出口。

“看着我，金妮。”他说，伸手抚摸着她的红色长发。“我刚才和你在一起，金妮·韦斯莱，我的思想和身体都和你在一起。”

“但是莉莉呢？”她轻声说，避开了他强烈的目光。“你那么爱她。”

“我确实爱过她。”他点了点头。“我觉得我现在也爱她。”他重重叹了口气，又看向了天花板。“不过我已经意识到，她是我的过去，虽然我将永远爱她，她永远在我心里占据着特殊的位置，但是我需要让过去留在过去。我该向前看了。”

“和还活着的人？”

“对。和还活着的人。”他伸出手，把她搂在胸前。“你觉得你已经把我摒除你的幻想了吗？还是你还需要一点？”

“嗯。”她假装专注地抬起目光。“我觉得我还需要一点。”

“我正希望你这么说。”他吼道，把她拽过来，热情地吻着她。


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章**

“我正希望你这么说。”他吼道，把她拽过来，热情地吻着她。

“为什么？你准备好再来一次了？”她将手滑下他的腹部，握住了他半硬的阴茎。

“还没有。”他呻吟道，吻着她的颈侧，轻轻地咬着。“但是快了。”

“那让我们看看能帮你做点什么吧。”她说，邪恶地笑了笑，慢慢爬了起来。

“这很有用。”她吻着他的胸膛，嘴唇落在一只小小的乳头上，他气喘吁吁地呻吟道。当她咬住那个小凸起，将舌头从上面扫过时，他倒吸了一口气。“操，金妮。”他轻声说，抬起头，看着她沿着他的身体逐渐往下，亲吻，舔弄，啃咬。他抚摸着她后背上的柔软皮肤，而她越来越往下了。她抓住阴茎根部，慢慢舔着龟头，他仰起了脑袋，阴茎更硬了。“噢，梅林啊。”他呻吟着，他的阴茎被她又湿又热的嘴吞了进去。

“你还好吗，教授？”她轻声说，用嘴唇逗弄着他的龟头。

“嗯。”她一直舔到阴茎根部，又往上舔了回去，他喘着粗气，发出了嘶嘶声。他抓住她的屁股，让她起身跪在他身边，以便他探索的手指能碰到她可爱的阴部。

“嘿，你想转移我的注意力吗？”当他用手指轻轻抚摸着湿润的阴蒂时，她呻吟了起来。

“没有。把这当成是动力吧。”

“啊。”她呻吟着，一股快感直冲她的脊背，令她更用力地舔弄吮吸着他的阴茎。

“似乎起作用了。”她吞吐着他的阴茎时，他的眼睛翻到了脑后。“梅林啊，这比幻想好多了。”他低声喃喃道。他仍然用左手挑逗地揉着她的阴蒂，用右手撑着自己的脑袋，这样就能同时看见和感受到她用嘴含着他。“该死，金妮，这感觉太好了。”他呻吟道，她握住他的阴茎，不断抚摸着，滚烫的舌头在龟头的敏感皮肤上打转。他的腹部和睾丸有一种沉重而紧绷的感觉。他绷紧臀部，极力让自己不要射出来。“我快了，我快射了。”他嘶嘶地说，着迷地看着她将头歪到一边，嘴巴张开，舌头伸了出来；她的手快速地揉弄着他的龟头，想让他射出来。她的另一只手伸到他的腿间，紧紧攥住了他的睾丸。“噢，操。”他叫道，在射精时竭力睁着眼睛，看着他的精液溅到了她的下巴上，落进了她的舌头上和嘴里。他的高潮和她的口中盛满了他的精液这幅色情画面让他打着哆嗦。“哦，该死。”他呻吟道，她用力把精液咽了下去，粉红色的舌头舔了舔嘴唇上剩下的液体。他用颤抖的手将她拉进了怀里。“这……”他让她仰面躺下，而他则低下头，黑眼睛目光灼灼地看着他，声音渐渐低了下去。

“什么？”她追问道。

“太棒了。谢谢你记得我提及睾丸的话。”他笑了笑，吻上了她的嘴唇。他们的舌头相碰时，金妮弓起后背，扭着身体。他的手指轻轻掠过她的腹部和大腿，她在他口中发出了呻吟。“真是性感的小穴。让我们看看我该怎么处置它。”他轻声说，亲吻着她的胸前，手指在她的阴唇之间挑逗着。

“哦，西弗勒斯。”她呻吟道，他的手指在戏弄和探索。当他将一根长指伸进她的穴里，轻轻抽插时，她发出了轻声呜咽。“感觉真好。”

“跟我的阴茎一样好吗？”

“不一样。”她喘着粗气说。“但是仍然很好。哦，梅林啊，你在对我做什么？”他将另一根手指伸进她的肛门时，她叫了起来。

“嘘，放松。”他轻声说，一边揉弄着她的阴蒂，一边用两根手指抽插着前后两个小穴。

金妮发出了轻声呜咽，一种前所未有的快感在她的身体里涌动。随着他的手每一次动作，她腹部的紧绷感越来越强烈。“啊……”快感在她体内爆炸，令她绷紧了整个身体，攥紧拳头，连脚趾也蜷曲起来。“哦，西弗勒斯。”她喘着气说，他继续抚摸着她，从她身上唤出一波又一波的快感，直到她剧烈地颤抖，恳求他停下来。“我从来没有过这种感觉，从来没有。”她喘着粗气，声音有些含糊不清。

“很高兴你喜欢。”他笑着说，用强壮的胳膊将她紧紧搂在怀里。

他们静静地躺在一起，指尖懒洋洋地滑过裸露的皮肤。她想说点什么，但是又沉浸在他的裸体紧贴着她的身体那种温暖的感觉之中。她听到他的呼吸越来越慢，越来越沉。

“你不会在我身上睡着吧？”

“没有。”他笑着吻了吻她的头顶。“就是休息一下。”

“好的。”她说，在他怀里翻了个身，吻着他的嘴唇。“因为我和你还没有结束呢。”

“还要？”他扬起了眉毛。

“你提到了你的性偏好。”

“对。”她用手和膝盖撑起身体，扭着屁股，他的阴茎硬了起来。“哦，梅林。”他呻吟着，也跪了起来。他用手抓住半硬的阴茎，开始撸动，感觉到它在手中变得越来越大，越来越硬。

“你在干什么？”她回头看了看他。“哦，梅林啊，真性感。”他用手撸动他的阴茎时，她呻吟道。

“古怪的女巫。”他笑了起来。“所以你喜欢观看？来。”他挥了挥手，一面大镜子出现在她的面前。“你现在可以看着我肏你。”他吼道，胸肌因为他的手淫而抽动着。

“不知道。”金妮舔着嘴唇呻吟道。“我很喜欢看你现在做的事情。”

“这是你的幻想，金妮。我可以一直这样，直到我射到你的背上，我也可以肏你。这取决于你。”

“我两样都想。”她叹了口气。

“梅林啊，你这个贪心的小东西。”他笑着说，用手掌揉弄着龟头。

“我知道。”她看着他手上的动作。“你这样做时看起来很性感，快点来肏我吧。”

“快点肏你。”他喃喃地说，用指尖抚摸着她柔软的屁股。“你现在既贪心，要求又多。就为这个，我要做我想做的事。”他爬上前来，阴茎仍然攥在手里。“把腿再张开一点。”他嘟哝道，用另一只手拍了拍她的大腿。“对，就像这样。”他呻吟道，用龟头蹭着她潮湿的缝隙，但是并不进入。“哦，你喜欢这样，是吗？”他取笑道，看着镜子里面，她将头靠在交叠的双臂上，屁股在空中高高翘起；他仍然握着阴茎，在她的阴蒂上来回滑动。

“哦，西弗勒斯，这感觉太好了。”她扭着屁股呻吟道。“快点。”

“不。”他咕哝道，紧紧抓着她的大腿，慢慢地将臀部往前顶。“别动。”

“呣。”她将脸埋在床垫上，不断呻吟，尽力让臀部保持不动，如天鹅绒一般的阴茎摩擦着她的阴蒂，这对她来说是另一种新的感觉，驱使她迅速达到另一个高潮。“哦，该死，西弗勒斯。”她喘息着说，用手指紧紧地抓着被褥。

他听着她轻柔的呜咽和呻吟，暗自笑了笑。他用指尖抚摸着她的脊柱，感觉到她的颤抖，知道她就快到了。他等待着，她的喘息声越来越急促，越来越大，直到终于喊了出来。他立刻臀部发力，深深埋进了她那抽搐的小穴里，快速抽插，把她从一个高潮推向了另一个高潮，他的睾丸响亮地拍打着她的皮肤。她大叫一声，全身剧烈地颤抖时，他又放慢了速度。

“该死，你在现实生活中怎么能比在幻想中更好？”她浑身颤抖，喘着粗气说，快感的震颤仍然刺激着她的神经末梢。

“我想就是运气好吧。”他笑着说，他的大手温柔地抚摸着她的后背，硬邦邦的阴茎仍然插在她的体内。她的呼吸恢复正常之后，他慢慢抽出阴茎，然后又顶进她又紧又热的穴里。他抚摸着她的后背，抓着她的肩膀把她拽了起来。“跪趴在床上，看着我肏你。”他咕哝道，一边操弄他，一边温柔地摩挲着她的肩膀。

金妮与镜中的他对视，看到他脸上的性感表情，她不禁打了个哆嗦。他扬起嘴角，一直不紧不慢地在她体内抽插。

“梅林啊，你真漂亮。”他呻吟道。“你裹着我的阴茎，这太爽了……我觉得我可以一整天都这样插在里面。”

“那你为什么不这样做呢？”她气喘吁吁地说，他的阴茎碰到了她体内的一个地方，令一波又一波地快感传遍她的身体。‘这一定就是他们所说的G点。’她想，前后晃动着身体，迎合着他温柔的抽插。

“也许吧。”他笑了起来，又用力插了几下，然后放慢了速度。“也许我会看看我能让你高潮多少次。”他紧紧抓住她的肩膀，以同样的速度撞入她的体内。“这是一次。”当她叫着夹紧他时，他笑着说。

~~~***~~~~***~~~~***~~~~

金妮的胳膊和腿在颤抖，她慢慢从第三次高潮中缓了过来。她不知道他们做爱多久了，几分钟，几小时，还是几天？她看向镜子里，发现斯内普教授闭着眼睛，仰起脑袋，几缕黑发粘在满是汗水的脸上。他咬紧牙关，发出轻声呻吟，臀部不断律动，胸口的肌肉也在收缩。“操，感觉太好了。”他轻声喃喃道。他慢慢睁开眼睛，在镜子里面看着金妮，看到他充满欲望的眼神，她颤抖起来。他看着他的眼睛，抽插越来越用力，越来越快，他一手抓住她的臀部，另一只手紧贴着她的臀缝。当他慢慢将一根长指插入她的肛门时，她叫了起来。

“操，西弗勒斯。”他同时用手指和阴茎操弄她时，她呻吟道。

“我需要射出来，金妮。”他喘着粗气说，声音低沉而性感。“但是我还想感受到你裹着我达到高潮。为我高潮。”

“哦，好的。”她呜咽道，将满是汗水的脸贴在手臂上。“快了，快了，快了。”她随着他的撞入喃喃念道。“快了。哦！”她响亮地叫道。

“抬头，金妮。”他咕哝道，把他的阴茎从她里面抽出来，用手快速地套弄着。她抬起头，刚好看见他在自己手中射了出来，滚烫的精液落到了她的后背上。

~~~~~****~~~~~****~~~~~~

斯内普握紧了手中的羽毛笔，他的阴茎突然硬了。他立刻扫视了一下教室，很高兴情色画面充斥着他的大脑时，他能安全地藏在教桌后面。

金妮在他面前一丝不挂，他强壮的胳膊搂住了她的腰。

他强忍住呻吟声，看着自己慢慢地在她的臀瓣上抹着润滑剂，一直抹到紧致的肛门里。

他坚硬的阴茎滑溜溜的，慢慢挤进了那个紧紧的穴口。

他沿着过道走过去，站在她的座位旁。“我以为幻想的事已经结束了，韦斯莱小姐。”他在她耳边轻声说。

“我就是在想……”她叹了口气。

斯内普睁大眼睛，看着他自己从后面插入她的身体，另一个人在她身下出现了，长长的浅金色头发铺在枕头上。他紧紧抓着她的肩膀，向上顶去，一根手指上戴着银色的蛇形戒指。

“说真的，金妮？”他震惊地说。“卢修斯？”

她抬头看着他，无辜地眨了眨眼睛。“你和他是朋友，不是吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

**第四章**

“时间到了。请给你的瓶子贴上标签，然后把它们放在我的桌上。”斯内普低沉的男中音在教室里回荡。“韦斯莱小姐，请你留一下。”

金妮极力让自己不要露出紧张的笑容，把东西装进了书包里。自从她跟斯内普教授在一起已经过了两个星期，她仍然在课堂上努力不去幻想他。有的时候真的很难，她那天就没忍住，幻想着他和卢修斯·马尔福都深深埋在她的体内。

“韦斯莱小姐。”他叫着她的名字。她抬起头，发现教室里空无一人，所有学生都走了。“跟我来。”他说，转身就走了。她跟着他走进他的房间，看着他脱掉厚重的教袍，坐到了沙发上。

“前几天卢修斯那件事，我很抱歉。”她叹了口气。“我尝试了。就是……”

“我知道。”他说，对她伸出了手。她走上前握住他的手；他轻轻把她拽到了他的腿上。“你其实做得很好，我很感激你的努力。”

“但是？”

“但是，”他轻声笑着说，“你已经激起了我对你那小小的三人性爱幻想的兴趣，多给我讲讲。”

“给你讲讲？”她困惑地眯起了眼睛。“但是你不是能在我的脑海里看到吗？”

“我能。”他呻吟道，俯身去吻她。“但是我想听你讲给我。用你美妙的嘴唇说出每一个下流淫荡的细节。别跟我耍滑头。”看到她脸涨得通红，他取笑道。“我知道你那邪恶的小脑袋里想的是什么，我现在想听你说出来。拜托，金妮。”他伸出舌头，从她的下巴一直舔到耳朵。“跟我说淫话。”他动了动臀部，她能感觉到他的勃起顶着她的大腿。

“好吧。”她说，把胳膊搭在他的肩上，依偎在他的胸前。“我们在你的床上，光着身子接吻。”

“嗯。”他靠着她的脑袋呻吟着，指尖来回抚摸着她赤裸的大腿。“我在摸你的小穴吗？”

“对，我把你的阴茎握在手里，你硬得跟石头一样。我们抬起头，卢修斯站在那里看着我们。”

“他说了什么？”

“什么都没说。他就是在看。”

斯内普放声大笑。金妮好奇地看着他。“你太不了解卢修斯了。他喜欢自己的声音，我觉得他不会保持安静，至少不会保持多久。”

“你打算让我按照我的方式讲吗？这毕竟是我的幻想。”

“当然。”他说，用鼻子蹭了蹭她的脖子。“抱歉，请继续，我们光着身子，在床上抚摸对方。”

“卢修斯在静静观看。”她眯起眼睛看着斯内普。“你亲吻我的身体，嘴唇和舌头挑逗着我的乳头。”她低下头，他灵巧的手指正在解开她的上衣。

“继续。”他催促着，掀开她的上衣，一根手指伸进她的罩杯，温柔地揉着乳头。

“啊。你吮吸着我的乳头，抚摸我的肚子，越来越往下。卢修斯开始脱衣服，脱掉长袍，解开白衬衫。”

“背心。”

“嗯？”

“卢修斯总是在长袍下面穿一件背心。”他用拇指和食指捏住她的乳头，轻轻拉扯揉捏着。

“好吧，背心。我看着他慢慢解开背心和白衬衫。他将衣服脱掉，露出赤裸的胸膛，虽然他穿着裤子，我仍然能看出他勃起了。你的手指现在碰着我的下体，你们两个让我湿得很厉害。”他的指尖触碰着她赤裸的大腿，慢慢地划着圈，她倒吸了一口气。

“继续。”

“他的手慢慢挪到裤腰，长指慢慢解开黑色腰带。你的手指轻轻揉着我的阴蒂，他解开裤子，将它脱了下去。他露出的阴茎很硬，充满渴望……怎么了？你刚刚为什么哼了一声？”

“在你的想象中，他的阴茎很大。”他夸张地翻了个白眼。

“我只见过你、我的哥哥们和哈利的阴茎。你在那方面似乎很有天赋。我都不知道它还能那么大。现在我被宠坏了。我希望我看到的每一个阴茎都跟你一样大。高兴了？我讲到哪里了？”

“非常高兴。卢修斯的大阴茎指着我们。”

“对，谢谢你。他看着我们亲吻和爱抚，开始用手抚摸他自己。然后他也来到了床上。你吸咬我的乳头时，他吻着我。他的手玩弄着我潮湿的小穴，你们都对我的乳头又亲又舔。”

“我们呢？”

“我们？”

“卢修斯和我。我们只是亲吻和抚摸你，还是我们也亲吻和抚摸对方？”

“什么？”她惊讶地叫道，想到两个性感的斯莱特林互相亲吻和爱抚，她更兴奋了。

“你听到了。”斯内普取笑道，吻着她的脑袋。

“你们……做过吗？”她结结巴巴地说。

他看着她，扬起了眉毛。

“你们做过吗？”

他露出了足以与挑起的眉毛相匹配的邪恶坏笑。

“哦，梅林啊。你们做过了。”她用手捂住了脸。“但是……怎么？什么……什么时候？”

“作为一个食死徒是很孤独的，金妮。你会尽可能地寻求安慰。现在继续你的幻想吧。”

“嗯。那就有一点变化了。”

“我想也是。”斯内普得意地笑着说。“继续。”

“我们都在床上，亲吻和爱抚。卢修斯吻着我，我们的舌头相互纠缠。他结束时，你的唇替代了他。你们都在亲吻和爱抚我，你们的手和手指揉弄着我的下身。然后你们停了下来。我仰面躺在床上，你们两个跪在我的两边，凑上前亲吻对方。看到你们热吻，我很兴奋。卢修斯伸出右手，抓住了你的阴茎。”

“左手。”

“什么？”

“左手。卢修斯是左撇子。”

“真的吗？我不知道。”

“是的。”斯内普俯身亲吻她的嘴唇，热情地逗弄着她的舌头。“站起来一下。”他咕哝道，让她离开了他的腿上。

“你在干什么？”她问，看着他脱掉衬衫，伸手解开裤子。

“腾出点地方，免得受伤。我的阴茎硬得像石头。”他呻吟道，脱掉裤子，释放了又硬又大的阴茎。金妮舔了舔嘴唇，脱掉上衣，解开胸罩，让它们落到地上。她将手伸到身后，解开校服裙子。“穿着。”她要脱掉内裤时，斯内普吼道。

“好的。”她说，又回到了他的膝盖上。“为什么？”

“你不穿内裤的话，我会很想肏你，我想听完你的幻想。来。”他抓住她的手，让她的手指握住他的勃起。“握住它，别攥紧，也别抚摸，你会让我射出来。好了，卢修斯和我在你身上接吻，然后呢？”

“你们结束亲吻，各自握住你们的阴茎，开始套弄。”

“我们的阴茎？所以我们在对着你手淫？梅林啊，你真是一个古怪的小女巫。你想看我们对着你手淫，然后呢？”

他的手指滑上她的大腿，轻轻揉弄湿透的内裤时，金妮轻轻呜咽起来。“嗯，我看着你们套弄阴茎，胸口的肌肉随着手上的动作而动。看着你们两个手淫，听着你们低沉的呻吟，我很湿，很兴奋。你疯狂地揉着你的龟头。接着，卢修斯叫了起来，我看着他把滚烫的精液射到了我的腹部和胸前。你叫着我的名字，也射到了我的身上。”

“该死，金妮。”他贴着她的脑袋，轻声呻吟道，阴茎在她手中抽动着。“还有吗？”

“当然还有。”她说，用拇指擦掉了龟头上的前精。“你和卢修斯喘着粗气倒在床上，开始吻我。你的舌头紧贴着我的嘴，他舔弄着我的乳头。然后我们亲吻和抚摸彼此。你们两个爱抚我的小穴，亲吻我，亲吻彼此，我叫了起来。然后你们的舌头伸进了我的穴里。”

“我们两个？”他问，手指轻轻抚摸着她湿透的内裤。

“对，你们两个。”

“我想那是可能的。”

“你们两个舔弄和亲吻对方，卢修斯的手指插在我的阴道里，你的手指插在我的肛门里；不断抽插，直到我喘着粗气，尖叫着到了高潮。卢修斯仰面躺在床上，让我趴在他身上。他有胸毛吗？”

“胸口和腹部有一点。”

“嗯。”金妮轻声呻吟道，舔着嘴唇。“他的胸毛弄痒了我的乳房，我能感觉到他硬邦邦的阴茎顶在我的腿间。他温柔地吻着我，我能在他的嘴里尝到我自己的味道，他的大手来回抚摸着我的后背。我能感觉到你跪在我后面，你的嘴唇和舌头戏弄着我的脖子和肩膀。接着，结实的双手抓住我的屁股，我不知道是你还是他，这双手把我抱了起来，我感觉到他的阴茎将我撑开，挤进了我的体内。我感觉到你又湿又滑的手指玩弄着我的肛门。然后你的阴茎插了进去。”

“操，金妮。”斯内普用手握住龟头，用力攥紧了它。

“你还好吗？”

“嗯。我差点射了，我想先听完整个幻想……等我一下。”他喘着气说，滚烫潮湿的呼吸落在她的脸颊上。他松开了她的手。“好了。我好多了，继续。”

“好的。”她挑逗地笑道。“我说到哪里了？”

“你让我肏你的屁股。”他说，声音听起来很紧张。

“你往前顶了顶，我好疼。卢修斯抽出阴茎，用手指抚摸我的阴蒂，感觉好极了。你又往深处顶去，还是很疼，但是感觉很好，然后你全进去了，我……我不知道这会是什么感觉。美妙，撑得满满的。卢修斯又将阴茎插进了我的穴里，我们一起移动，呻吟，因为这种感觉太棒了……喂？你在干什么？”他站起身，用强壮的胳膊把她抱了起来，她睁大了眼睛。

“我要去我的卧室肏你。我再也受不了了，我现在必须把我的阴茎塞进你的身体。”他热烈地吻着她的嘴唇，大步走向卧室，一脚踢开了门。他把她放到地上，抓住她的肩膀，让她转身看向床。她大声地倒吸了一口气。

卢修斯·马尔福赤身裸体地躺在床上，一只大枕头支撑着他的脑袋和脖子，金色长发垂落在肩膀和胸前。他的右手轻轻攥着睾丸，左手抚摸着巨大的阴茎。“你们两个是时候进来了。我已经射了两次了。该死，韦斯莱小姐，我不知道你是这样一个淫荡的小女巫。西弗勒斯和我说，你想要三人性爱时，我根本不相信他。亲爱的梅林啊，我的脑袋里全是那些画面。”他撸动着阴茎，金妮能看到他的灰眼睛中的欲望。“趁我的睾丸爆炸之前，有人过来抚摸一下我吗？”

**「完」**


End file.
